The Justice Syndicate part 7
by 15tygu79
Summary: Finn, Jake, BMO joins. this is the end of the origins series.


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part 7

Ch.1

The Justice Syndicate now complete is being loved by the people of the mushroom kingdom. Leaving the former heroes angry with rage and disgust.

The Syndicate in their space station relaxing until their alarm goes off. A mutant creature is attacking the mushroom kingdom. They prepare to fight.

Ch.2

Flashback: after our hero Prototype was made a young lab assistant was plunged into the goop as well. Waluigi thought he was dead. He was wrong.

After Waluigi left the authorities came by and scooped the toad out of the goop. They buried him out to sea.

Six hours after the funeral he awoke. He blasted the coffin open and swam to the surface. He was wet tired and only had one thing on his mind to kill everybody in the world.

He went to a store stole a leather jacket and killed the clerk. His first in a long series of murders.

Ch.3

The Syndicate teleported to Delfino island and searched for this creature this prototype toad... This Prototoad.

As Prototoad grew I power he radiated evil. Which turned people who were not purely righteous turned into a mutant of death. The Syndicate arrived and attacked Prototoad's forces. The Purple Wind and Prototype went head on and attacked Prototoad.

With their combined forces the Purple Wind and Prototype hurt Prototoad, but the last time Prototype striked. A surge of energy shot and the Purple Wind and Prototype disappeared.

Ch.3

The Purple Wind and Prototype woke up. They looked around and Delfino island was gone. Everything was a dense wilderness. "Let's go we need to find civilization." said the Purple Wind. Prototype agreed.

A couple hours later the Purple Wind and Prototype found a large tree that also had half a house attached to it. The two went to the house and knocked on the door.

A boy about 16 came to the door. "Hey guys." The Purple Wind said "Hey, where are we?" The boy said "well this is my tree fort. And this is basically the candy kingdom."

The Purple Wind felt a lump in his throat. "The... the Candy Kingdom?" the boy said "Yeah, wear are you guys from?"

The purple wind said "the Mushroom Kingdom." The boy stared at him. "Are you ok." asked the Purple Wind. The bit said "come with me"

Ch.4

The boy took the two to a castle surrounded by a town. There the inhabitants were living and breathing candy. This would normally have scared regular people, but the Purple Wind and Prototype live in a kingdom of living and breathing mushrooms.

The boy led them to a room in the castle. Where a pink woman came to them. "Hello Finn who are your friends?" asked the lady. "I just met them Princess Bubblegum. They say they are from the... Mushroom Kingdom." said Finn.

Princess Bubblegum was shocked. "What's wrong?" asked the Purple Wind. PB said "your not from here are you?" the two shook their heads. PB asked "how did you get here."

The Purple Wind explained how they were fighting Prototoad and got knocked out. PB said "it seems that since this Prototoad and you Prototype have the same powers just different characteristics I say that this would have happened to prototype only, but since you both were fighting you guys became threw forward in time."

The purple wind asked "is there a way back?" PB said "yes but only of you find a time wizard. In this time magic has been revealed so you need to find one."

The purple Wind asked "where is the future mushroom Kingdom." PB's face darkened. "This is the future mushroom kingdom. You see the thing that started the land of ooh was the great mushroom war. It was a battle between the famous mushroom kingdom and the bowser empire. Nuclear weapons were used and the world was destroyed. Then the radiation changed to a new."

The Purple Wind looked miserable.

In the awkwardness PB said "well Finn how about you show our guests to the wizard village." Finn, the Purple Wind, and prototype left the castle and headed back to the tree fort. Finn introduced his roommates to the two. Jake his magic stepbrother dog, and BMO a robotic video game consol.

Ch.5

The Purple Wind and Prototype stayed the night. Then all five of the headed to Wizard town. The town was shielded by a cloak that made the town look like a bean farm.

The five went into the cloak then into the town. Everyone was staring at them. They kept their cool walking through until they founded a store with a clock in it.

In the store a blue and pink man walked up to the five of them. "What do you non magic people want?" asked the wizard.  
Finn said "time wizard we wish for you to send these two men back to their home time." The time wizard shook his head. "there's no profit in it. Most of my customers are wizards who need to go though time multiple times."

Finn got angry he grabbed the wizard by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here you turd! These men are heroes and you are going to let them have their old lives now!" the wizard just laughed. "Like father like son eh?"

Finn said "what?" The wizard replied "as long as the relations are in the same time period I can tell the pedigree of every family due to my time knowledge. You Wario are the father and you Finn are the son. And you waluigi are the uncle."

Things were tense in that store. "Finn who is your mother?" asked Wario. Finn replied "I don't remember I never knew my parents. I am ok not knowing you I mean you fought for humanity. But my mom must have died also."

The wizard opened the time portal. A picture of the mushroom kingdom was show. Wario turned to Finn. "Finn I know you barely know me, but I want to raise you. Please you and your friends come with me to fight against the mushroom war. And win."

Finn turned to them "are you guys cool with it?" Both jake and BMO said "yes"

They five walked into the past.

Ch.6

Once in the Mushroom Kingdom wario took the recruits to the Wind Cave.

"All right to join the Syndicate you need a secret identity. Finn I have a ring that would be good for you to wear."

Wario gave Finn a purple ring. Finn then was warped into a black and purple suit with a purple lantern on it.

Jake was told to use his regular powers, but was also injected with a dye that at will; will allow him to turn from orange to black.

BMO was too small to fight as himself. So Wario looked around and saw Wadsworth reading an Iron Man comic book. Wario said "I will build you that."

A few hours later Wario built a replica of an iron man suit. The way it worked is BMO would walk to the right leg and an elevator that could only fit BMO. Then he would be taken to the chest cavity where he will walk to the center and insert his software into the suit to where he is the same size as everyone.

Ch.7

Wario took the three to the space station and introduced the three to the Syndicate. "All right now that were acquainted is say no one can join anymore until one of us is dead. Also I say this team will be an oligarchy, hierarchy. The team's government will be in control of a president/ vice president/ sergeant at arms. I anoint myself as president, because I am the founder. Then my VP is Ratchet and my Sgt. At arms is Knuckles."

Now officially the team is complete.


End file.
